


Hunger

by EmeraldWaves



Series: Incubus AU [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Very Little Plot, Sarumi Fest 2016, Supernatural AU - Freeform, in which misaki is terrible at being a demon, incubus au, kind of cracky lol, misaru, theres mikorei for like 2 lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata Misaki is an incubus, but he's not very good at keeping himself well fed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

His cheeks were flushed, and he panted as he stared at the boy in front of him. He was so damn hungry, it really had been months since Yata Misaki had actually had a decent meal. He ran his tongue along his lips, a small fang protruding against his lip as he thought about the energy that would come from such a delicious looking creature. All Yata had to do was touch him…or kiss him…one small, little, teeny tiny act of the sexual variety and the boy’s life force could be his. Yata let out a soft whimper, and slowly backed up, running his hand down his face with a growl. He’d barely _looked_ at the guy, and already he was tensing up. His heart pounding in his ears, sweat dripping down his back—it was much easier when they weren’t cute.

Mikoto had been wrong. Yata couldn’t do this! No way, no how. He’d just have to go back home, wither away, and turn to dust. Though he seemed to recall Kusanagi saying he wouldn’t be allowed back at the bar until he did something about his _situation_.

If only Mikoto had picked someone ugly—no, Yata still would’ve failed. He was simply terrible at being sexual, in any capacity.

He flicked his thin tail back and forth, staring at the sleeping boy in front of him. It also didn’t help that he felt incredibly creepy, watching the dark-haired male sleeping in front of him. Mikoto, Kusanagi, and even Totsuka, were so talented at seduction—luring people in, providing them with one night of immeasurable pleasure, taking just enough energy to satisfy themselves and then moved on.

Normally, Yata would bumble through a seduction, somehow end up in bed with someone, then take too much energy, or too little. But tonight, Yata didn’t even have enough energy to disguise himself as a human, so he was resorting to his last option, standing in front of the sleeping human, much to his chagrin. 

In short, Yata Misaki was a horrible incubus. Incubi were supposed to be sexual creatures naturally, but for some reason, Yata felt awkward about it all. When the act of sex was actually happening, he enjoyed it, but initiating anything was incredibly, painfully awkward.

He wouldn’t have even been here, in this very attractive male’s room, if it weren’t for Mikoto. Yata had been perfectly satisfied sitting on the couch at Homra, hanging out, avoiding sex until he literally wouldn’t have the energy to move anymore. Unfortunately, Mikoto and the others weren’t about to let that stand.

“Oi, Yata,” Mikoto had called to him earlier that morning, and Yata had dragged his feet over to the front of the bar. 

“‘Sup, Mikoto,” Yata said, using the bar to hold his body up, though he faked as though he were leaning on the edge casually, glancing back and forth between Mikoto and Kusanagi.

“Mm…” Mikoto grunted, staring at the younger incubus in front of him. “I think you know.” 

“E-Eh?” Yata stammered. “What are you talkin’ about? I’m great!” 

“Really? When was the last time you got any energy?” Kusanagi asked, both of the older incubi looked at Yata smugly. They both already knew the answer to this question. 

“Eh…J-Just the other day, you know…this girl, she was a real babe,” he chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his neck. 

“Yata—”

“Really big…uh…breasts…”

“Yata—”

“Nice…round…b-bottom…” 

“Yata! Both of us know you usually pick men! And you look emaciated, we’re not idiots,” Kusanagi said. 

Mikoto folded his arms and sighed. “Look you gotta eat. There’s a guy I know…he works with the guy I usually feed from.” 

“That rich guy? Munakata?” Yata sneered, wrinkling his nose.

“Yes, him. There’s this guy who works with him. Keeps to himself, real moody type. Think he could use a good lay. Go visit him,” Mikoto said, sliding a small piece of paper to Yata. Written on it was an apartment address, not too far from their location. Fushimi Saruhiko was the name written at the top. 

So here Yata was, standing awkwardly in Fushimi Saruhiko’s bedroom, pacing about, trying to decide how exactly to go about this. It would’ve been slightly more excusable if he had been a young incubus, but Yata had had years to get used to this. He often spent his time wondering why he had been born such a creature if he had such an aversion to the action he needed to perform keep himself alive. It was like…a mermaid being scared of the deep ocean, or a vampire fainting at the sight of blood. 

He had _tried_ to get over it. He’d gone to prime incubi feeding locations—strip clubs, sex clubs, sex shops…but nothing really had helped…in fact, all those places had only made him more uncomfortable. He was truly an anomaly among incubi.

Now, he stood in this attractive boy’s apartments, trying to think of how to initiate a quickie with him—improvement, really. Or maybe just desperate. He trilled his lips together, and blew out a long huff of air. If he simply kissed him, really fast, then he could take some energy and move on. Forget this ever happened, forget about Fushimi Saruhiko, and his stupid attractive face.

Flapping the wings on his back, he lifted his body up, hovering above Fushimi’s bed. His body felt exhausted and heavy, most of his energy going towards keeping his body afloat. Fushimi’s face was pale and smooth, his lips barely parted as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. Yata felt his face flush, he really was so attractive. If Yata hadn’t been so damn weak, maybe he would’ve actually tried a bit harder, but for now…one kiss would do.

Leaning down, Yata hovered his lips above Fushimi’s. He sucked air in, and just as he was about to press their lips together, Fushimi opened his eyes.

~~

He was dreaming. That was the only logical explanation for why a strange, red-haired, boy was directly in front of his face inches away from kissing him. He closed his eyes and re-opened them, shocked when the hazel eyes still stared back at him. He brought his hands up, pressed them to the boy’s chest, (which was mostly bare, minus an awkward black tank top which barely covered his nipples) and shoved him away as hard as he could. Jolting up, Fushimi panted heavily, staring at the scantily clad…creature in front of him. (Not that he was much better, sleeping in only his boxers.)

The red-head was wide-eyed, shocked from the push, but Fushimi didn’t notice his expression. Instead, his gaze fell upon his oddly pointed ears, curled black horns, wings, and his long thin tail. Fushimi blinked again, still convinced he had to be dreaming.

“Who the hell are you?!” he snarled, reaching for the knife he kept under his pillow. Holding the weapon tightly, he picked his glasses up off of his nightstand. “ _What_ the hell are you!?” he blinked.

“Do you really sleep with a knife under your pillow?!” the creature asked. 

“Yes?” Fushimi said, glancing briefly at the knife. “And I’m sure as hell not afraid to use it when a weirdo dressed in a strange…bat costume breaks in!” he snapped, jumping out of the bed. 

“Wait! It’s not a costume!” he said, waving his hands back and forth. “I-I’m an incubus!” 

Fushimi blinked and shook his head. “A…sex demon!? You’re dressed as a sex demon?” 

“No!” The creature yelled. “I just… _am_ an incubus!” he growled and folded his arms, pouting. 

“No. Not possible. You’re a psycho,” Fushimi said, still holding the knife up. 

“Look if you want you can tug on my horn or something…then you’ll know it’s real,” he said, taking a step forward towards him. 

Fushimi held the knife up more threateningly. “Alright. But stay right there. I’ll come to you.” He stepped closer, and tugged on the horn protruding from the boy’s head. It wouldn’t budge. Keeping the knife near the creature’s throat, he tugged on his wing next, yanking at the boy’s bare back. 

“Ow! Hey! Stop! It’s not a damn costume! Quit it!” he snapped. Fushimi stepped back, noting that it was indeed not a costume. 

“I must be dreaming. I just can’t seem to wake up,” he muttered, still holding the knife out.

“You’re not dreaming dumbass. My name is Yata Misaki, your boss…Munakata or whatever, he’s sleeping with Suoh Mikoto. He’s an incubus too.” The creature sighed, folding his arms indignantly as his long tail whipped back and forth. 

“Eh?” Fushimi paused. He knew that name, actually he’d seen Suoh come into the office a few times here or there at Munakata’s request. So that was what that was all about. Fushimi wrinkled his nose, not wanting to think anymore about his boss’ personal life. “What does this have to do with me, exactly?” 

“You were suggested as potential pre—I mean…a potential partner for me…” he said, puffing out his cheeks wide. 

Fushimi frowned more. What the hell? Did Munakata set this up? That man was going to get an earful on Monday, that was for sure. Of course, Fushimi couldn’t exactly remember the last time he had had sex, but that wasn’t anyone’s business, especially not Munakata’s! He didn’t really care about sex or relationships. He simply wanted to do his work, and continue his comfortable life. And even if he wanted to have sex, he didn’t need a sex demon to do so!

Rolling his eyes, he pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “How come you look like an idiot, but Suoh looks like a normal human?” His eyes trailed up and down Yata’s body. His dark black shorts were extremely tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. Even now, in the dark, Fushimi could make out the slight bulge of his package. His shirt barely covered his nipples, but Fushimi enjoyed the view of his muscular stomach. The guy was attractive, that was certain. Though Fushimi supposed it only made sense for a sex demon to be good looking to the humans it wanted to feed on.

Yata’s wings slouched down and his brow furrowed. “Yeah well…y’see…that’s the problem…” he muttered. “Incubi use their magic and energy to pass for human, but…they get that power from…y’know…with humans, and I haven't in a really long time. If I don’t soon…I’m going to die.” 

A smirk appeared across Fushimi’s lips. “So what you’re saying is, if you don’t have sex soon, you’re going to die.” 

“Yeah that,” Yata said, awkwardly shrugging his shoulders. 

“So your solution was to prey on an unknowing guy in the privacy of his own home?” Fushimi asked, folding his arms. “Why didn’t you just go to a strip club or some shit?”

Yata’s face flushed a bright red as he glanced away from Fushimi.

“Well, Mikoto said you’d probably be willing…and I…don’t really like those kinds of places.” The longer he spoke the quieter his voice grew, and the more his words slurred together. 

“An incubus who doesn’t like a strip club? Sounds like an oxymoron,” Fushimi laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Aren’t you supposed to be really good at sex? You seem like an awkward virgin to me!” 

Flapping his wings angrily, Yata stepped forward. “I never said I was bad at it! I-I…just kind of get…”

“Awkward about starting it?” Fushimi asked. “I can see that.”

“Yeah! So I was just gonna kiss ya’ real fast, take a little energy, and then leave you alone…” 

Fushimi’s eyebrow twitched. “How much is ‘a little’?” he asked.

“Uh…I don’t know how to describe it. Just enough to…survive?” he shrugged. 

Pursing his lips, Fushimi rubbed his forehead. He still wasn’t all that convinced he wasn’t dreaming, but his curiosity was vaguely piqued. 

“Alright. If you’re not going to kill me, you can kiss me,” he said. 

“Eh?” Yata blinked, looking surprised Fushimi agreed. 

“You heard me. I don’t have all night though. I rarely get sleep, so hurry up,” he said, waiting for Yata to approach him at the end of the bed. 

“R-right!” Yata said, swallowing visibly as he stepped forward. He reached out a trembling hand and brushed his fingertips against Fushimi’s jaw. He wanted to make another joke about how ridiculous it was that an incubus would have such a hard time being sexual, but the demon looked like he was trying hard to keep his cool, so Fushimi kept his mouth shut for once.

Yata leaned closer to his lips, his fingertips stroking at the smooth skin of Fushimi’s jaw. “I’ll…just take a bit…” he said quietly, his hot breath trickling over Fushimi’s lips. 

“Get on with it,” Fushimi growled, gritting his teeth as Yata’s touch sent a soft shiver down his spine. 

“Right…” Yata whispered, slamming his eyes shut as he pressed his lips against Fushimi’s. The kiss was awkward at first—their lips smushed together, the tips of their noses pressing against each other. But then, Yata kept his hands cupping Fushimi’s face, opening his mouth as he kissed him again. 

This kiss was smoother, Yata’s lips enveloping Fushimi’s, and caressing Fushimi’s lower. Fushimi’s eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a quiet moan—Yata’s wet lips sending tingles down to his abdomen. His neck leaned back, and Yata followed the movement of Fushimi’s lips. Fushimi’s breathing grew shallow, and though he was sitting down, he could tell Yata was pulling energy from his body. His knees trembled against the bed, and his hands clenched at the bottom of the blanket, hating how much a simple kiss had affected him. 

“S-Sorry…” Yata mumbled, pulling back. “You, uh, tasted really good. I got a little carried away. But you’ll be fine after sleeping,” he said, rubbing his neck. 

It took Fushimi a moment to gather himself, his chest finally filling fully with air as he worked to catch his breath. When his vision finally cleared, he noted Yata’s face was bright red, his wings fluttering as he looked desperate to keep going.

“You get more energy from actually fucking people, not just kissing, right?” Fushimi asked finally, breaking the tension-filled silence. 

Yata swallowed. “Well, yeah. That’s the best way to…feed,” he muttered.

Grinning, Fushimi leaned forward. “Then why did you stop?” 

In a flash, Yata was back in front of Fushimi, connecting their lips again, but this time his tongue pressed inside of Fushimi’s mouth. Their tongues moved together, their hot saliva mixing as drool slipped out of the corner Fushimi’s open lips—Yata tasted sweet and hot, like strawberries on a scorching summer day. Fushimi felt himself melt against him, as awkward as the demon was, he really was damn good at kissing. 

Fushimi had challenged him, and Yata wanted nothing more than to kiss him over and over. Fushimi was surprisingly delicious, or maybe Yata had waited too long to eat, for it took all of his being to not ravage the boy completely. 

Falling back against the bed, Fushimi pushed himself back up as the two of them kissed, their hips rocking together. Through his boxers, and Yata’s shorts, Fushimi could feel how hard the demon was…obviously it really had been awhile since Yata had gotten anything. 

Yata’s heart felt as though it were about to explode. With each kiss, streams of vibrant energy poured into his soul, his cock throbbing against the tight shorts. His tail flicked about excitedly as he though about stretching Fushimi wide. Already his tiny moans were spurring the incubus on. Yata’s hands ran down down Fushimi’s chest, and goosebumps appeared over his bare flesh. More moans slipped out of Fushimi’s mouth, his head pressing back against the pillow as his back arched, following Yata’s touch down to his hips. It felt as though the incubus was going to melt his skin off, his fingertips were so hot.

As Yata’s hands settled against Fushimi’s hips, Fushimi spread his legs and gripped Yata’s ass cheeks, squeezing them hard as he pulled Yata’s crotch to meet his own, both of them rubbing against each other. The clothes of Fushimi’s boxers and Yata’s tight shorts barely did anything to stop them from frotting against each other. Kissing down Fushimi’s neck, Yata sucked on the skin, scratching his pointy fangs against his wet flesh. Whimpers slipped from Fushimi’s lips, and his hips moved faster, their hard bulges rubbing together through the fabric.

Fushimi’s panting was loud and heavy, and had he not been losing his mind completely, he would’ve been making some snippy comments about Yata taking too long. The heat between them was powerful, and it had buried itself under Fushimi’s skin, the desire pooling in his stomach. His cock was twitching heavily against his boxers, and all he wanted was to feel more of Yata. His touch was intoxicating, and if he hadn’t realized it sooner, Fushimi definitely now believed Yata was a sex demon. 

“More,” he growled, gripping at Yata’s ass hard. His hands slipped under his shorts, and kneaded at Yata’s tight flesh. His legs spread wider, his hips rolling up against Yata’s, causing both boys to moan loudly together.

Yata sat back and yanked down Fushimi’s boxers, immediately taking Fushimi’s cock into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking down the shaft hard, bobbing his head up and down fast. With each suck, Fushimi felt dizzy, his vision growing blurry as he stared at the ceiling, his chest heaving. Yata’s tongue wrapped around his tip and swirled over the head of his cock, his fingers digging into his hip bone. His skin was ablaze, tingling with pleasure, concentrated on the hip where Yata’s hand sat, keeping Fushimi from thrusting deep into his throat. Still, Yata buried Fushimi’s cock in his mouth, pushing it all the way down, so the tip hit against the back of his tongue. He flatted it, making sure to lap against the base of Fushimi’s dick every time it thrust into Yata’s mouth.

Everything moved fast, and Fushimi groaned, disappointed when Yata removed his mouth from his cock. Both of his hot palms moved under Fushimi’s bare ass, as the demon tilted him up. His back bent, his naked cock dripping hot beads of pre-cum onto his stomach, and his toes curled into the sheets. Fushimi hissed when he felt Yata’s tongue press flat against his throbbing hole. Drool slipped down his chin, his eyes widening as he felt the tip of the incubus’ tongue slide into his ass, stretching him wide. “F-Fuck…!” he yelped, raising his hips as he felt Yata’s tongue fuck him open. 

With each push downwards, Yata’s tongue drove itself deeper into Fushimi’s ass, until he’d buried it completely inside. He sucked on the skin above Fushimi’s pink hole, flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth against his tight walls. Fushimi’s hips thrashed against Yata’s wet muscle, and he panted heavily, moaning as Yata removed his tongue, replacing it with two fingers. 

Pressing inside of Fushimi, Yata smiled at his partner. “You look good like this, moaning and turned on…it’s hot…” he muttered. Curling his fingers up, he pressed against Fushimi’s prostate, happy to see the thick line of pre-cum shoot from his cock as Fushimi’s body twitched against Yata’s thrusts. 

Running his tongue along his lower lip, Fushimi panted, breathing through his words. “Glad I could please you then. It would’ve been unfortunate to let you wither away and die,” he teased. “A mess I wouldn’t have wanted to deal with,” he scoffed, moaning as Yata purposefully hit his prostate hard. He scissored his fingers inside of Fushimi’s ass, pushing up into him. “H-Hurry up…” Fushimi demanded, adjusting his back against the bed. “Just fuck me.”

Smirking, Yata pulled his shorts down and stroked his hard cock a few times. “Hgn…it…really has been too long since I’ve…y’know…” He pressed his tip against Fushimi’s hole, positioning himself over him. 

“I can tell,” Fushimi whispered, and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You’re a shitty incubus.” 

“Shut up…” Yata snapped, and pushed his cock inside of Fushimi, stretching his ass wide. Both of them moaned—Yata’s tail snapped back and forth as he felt his body shiver, the sexual energy from Fushimi filling him. “F-Fuck…yes…” he whispered, and slammed his lips against Fushimi’s. 

Fushimi moaned and gripped at Yata’s ass, yelping as he felt Yata’s cock push against his prostate. “Hgn…” he moaned, kissing Yata back, while nibbling on his lower lip. 

Yata began to thrust into Fushimi more, angling his cock directly for his prostate as he did. Fushimi wrapped his ankles around Yata’s back, his heels pressing into Yata’s ass, pulling him into him even deeper. Fushimi groaned, digging his nails into Yata’s back. “More,” he panted, his breath filled with a desperate neediness. 

Yata’s thrusts grew frantic, his cock heating up. Between Fushimi’s begging and his need for sexual energy, Yata felt his heart pound with excitement. He’d been missing this for so long. For quite awhile his body had been begging for sex, and now he was finally getting it again…and damn was Fushimi’s ass tight. 

They both moaned against each other’s lips, their bodies rocking together as Fushimi’s nails pressed against his back. Yata had been relentlessly thrusting, aiming directly for his prostate almost every time. Plus, every touch and kiss felt hotter than the last, and he felt his sac tighten from his approaching orgasm. “Close,” he whispered.

Yata could feel Fushimi’s walls clenching around his cock, and he groaned. He was far over-sensitive due to his lack of feeding as of late, and he was quite close to finishing himself. “F-Fuck…” he stammered, his hips rolling in deep. “Me too.” 

With a few heavy groans, Fushimi clenched around Yata hard, his mouth opening with a silent moan as his cock spurted, cum shooting onto his chest with a few twitches of his cock. 

Fushimi shook, his body trembling as Yata’s last few frantic thrusts overstimulated his prostate. With a final thrust, Yata tossed his head back, a moan pulling deep from his throat as his cock filled Fushimi’s ass with his large load. 

Both of them were panting, Yata’s arms trembling as he worked to keep himself from collapsing onto Fushimi. After a moment of both of them catching their breaths, Yata pulled out. “Thank you…” he whispered. 

“Whatever,” Fushimi replied. “It was good. For an incubus, I expected better.”

“Shut up! I was weak okay?!” he yelled.

Fushimi yawed, laying his head against the pillow as he waved his hand up and down. “Sure, sure.” 

“If you let me do it again when I’m stronger, it’d be better.” Fushimi wasn’t sure if it could really be better than that, but he certainly wouldn’t mind if Yata wanted to try again.

“Mmm. Sure,” he mumbled, his mouth dry.

Blushing, Yata scooted towards the side of the bed. “Well…I guess…I should let you sleep,” Yata muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He pulled his shorts back up and his tail flicked lively. In general his body felt lighter, refreshed. 

“Mmm. Yeah. You really drained me,” Fushimi teased, still laying in the bed naked.

“Sorry,” Yata muttered. “Once you sleep, it’ll really help,” he repeated, and Fushimi nodded. 

“Right,” he sighed, letting out a yawn. “Don’t let yourself get so far gone. Look, next time you feel awkward just…come here and we’ll figure it out, okay?” Fushimi muttered.

“Eh? You want to do this again?” Yata asked, peering over his shoulder at the half-awake Fushimi. 

“Maybe. If you need someone,” he smirked, and Yata rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll see,” Yata grinned, knowing it definitely wouldn’t be the last time he saw Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Author's Note:**

> So earlier I saw this fanart of Yata as like a little demon and I just had this idea of him being an incubus who is incredibly awkward about having sex, and thus this fic was born. It was good cause I realized I was a day short for my Sarumi Fest ideas so ... here's my Day 5! Happy Sarumi Fest and I'm sorry for this ridiculous porn without plot LMAO
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where my other Sarumi Fest stuff is :)  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me.
> 
> EDIT: Please check out this awesome [Incubus!Yata](https://twitter.com/SireBunBun/status/760324860136620032) art that [Vivi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SireBunBun) drew for me on her twitter!  
> 


End file.
